Um sonho realizado
by AshleyFran
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Isabella tinha acabado de completar 17 anos. E na sua festa de aniversário, na hora de apagar as velas, fez um pedido. Será que ele se realizará? Ela finalmente vai conseguir o que tanto deseja?


**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

- (...) Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. – todos batiam parabéns para a aniversariante, que assoprava as pequenas velas fazendo o pedido, e torcendo para ele se realizar. Era seu aniversário de 17 anos. Há quanto tempo não sonha com esse dia?

Mas um ano e seria dona de seu nariz. Faltavam poucos meses para ir à faculdade – recebera a carta de admissão há uma semana. Enfim... Só tinha motivo para comemorar.

Mas, ainda tinha um desejo que até hoje não conseguiu realizar: conquistar o amor de seu melhor amigo, Edward.

Ela era apaixonada por ele desde sempre, mas ele só a via como amiga. Sua melhor amiga. Já tentara diversas vezes contar para ele, mas sempre algo atrapalha e quando ele ouve, diz que também a ama e que não viveria sem sua amiga.

Somente essas palavras tem o poder de despedaçar o pobre coração dela, fazendo-a se afastar por alguns dias dele até se convencer de que não é intencional e que sobreviverá até Edward entender que o amor que ela sente por ele, vai além da amizade.

Olhou em volta, visualizando seus amigos, vizinhos e familiares a parabenizando por mais um ano de vida. Virou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, onde estava seus pais – Charlie e Renée – e do direito, sua irmã, Alice, e seu amor, Edward.

Sentiu o coração acelerar ao notar o lindo sorriso de Edward para ela. Amava-o tanto! Ele abriu caminho e a abraçou apertado, dando os parabéns e desejando muitos anos de vida e felicidades.

Ela tinha certeza de que ele poderia ouvir seu coração batendo descompassado.

- Ainda não dei meu presente porque tem que ser pessoalmente e particular.

- Fiquei curiosa. O que é?

- Surpresa! Mas você vai gostar, tenho certeza. – sorriu safado. _Ta quente aqui não?_

Deu um tapa nele e sorriu, sendo puxada para outro abraço. Ele lhe beijou a bochecha e se afastou dando espaço para os outros convidados.

Alice logo pulou em cima de Bella querendo saber o que ele tinha dito. Revelando somente que ele iria dar seu presente mais tarde. Absolutamente, Alice não se contentou com essa resposta, ia reclamar quando viu o garoto que gostava se aproximar.

- Hey Bella. Feliz aniversário garota. E ver se toma juízo hein?

- Obrigada. Ei, eu tenho juízo sim, só não uso. – respondeu petulante, eles riram e Jasper virou para Alice, cumprimentado-a. Alice corou e respondeu baixinho.

É Jasper salvou Bella do intenso interrogatório de Alice.

(...)

A maioria dos convidados já tinham ido embora, só restava alguns amigos de Bella e os pais de Edward, que estava tomando vinho na sala de estar com Charlie e Renée.

- Pronta para a surpresa? – perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido, deixando-a arrepiada.

- Claro! – respondeu Bella notando que ele estava perto demais. Tão perto que suas respirações se misturavam.

- Então, vamos. – arrastou Bella pela mão até a área onde ficava a piscina. Sentaram na espreguiçadeira, um de frente pro outro. – Fiquei na dúvida de que presente lhe dar. – confessou pegando a mão direita dela entre as suas. – Foi difícil, garanto. Mas quando se tem uma Alice como companhia... – Bella sorriu, sabendo exatamente sobre o que ele falava. Alice é impossível! _Mas o que foi que ela sugeriu?_ Se perguntou, curiosa. – Passamos por uma joalheria e ela encontrou... Ele é bem representativo.

- Como assim?

Edward não respondeu. Apenas tirou do bolso do casaco uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul com o nome Tiffany & CO. em prata.

- Espero que goste. É em nome da nossa amizade.

_Que conversa é essa agora?_, franziu o cenho.

Edward abriu a caixa revelando, hm... Alianças? Bom, eram dois anéis. Todos dois pratas, e um com pequenas pedras de brilhante incrustado na prata. Reparou também que continha algo escrito, mas o ambiente um pouco escuro, a impossibilitou de ler.

_Ele iria me pedir em casamento?_

- É lindo Edward! Deve ter custado uma fortuna. – comentou lembrando do nome impresso na caixinha.

- Bom, foi. Mas nada que não valesse a pena. Você merece. – tirou os anéis da caixa, e pegou a mão direita de Bella, beijando suavemente seus dedos antes de deslizar o anel por seu dedo delicado. – Esse anel é a prova do meu amor por você, Bella. – seu coração só faltava sair pela boca. _Ele estava se declarando para ela? _OMG!

- Você deve estar confusa. Também fiquei assim quando Alice sugeriu. Não são alianças de compromisso, e sim de amizade. – a expressão do rosto de Bella desmoronou, mas tentou controlar o choro, não choraria por ele, não mais. – Tem nossos nomes escritos neles, e no seu, uma frase: _Tu es ma vie. _– recitou, em um perfeito francês. – Você é realmente, minha vida Bella, tudo pra mim. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, minha amiga. – dessa vez, ela não conseguiu controlar, e lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto agora. Bella soluçava baixinho, quase imperceptivelmente. Abaixou os olhos para o anel, que agora carregava em seu dedo anular. Era lindo, muito lindo, na verdade. Pensou que, finalmente, Edward tinha enxergado o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro era mais que amizade, e ele vêm novamente com as palavras que a magoa e destrói seu coração. – Hey, não chore. Olhe, você ainda tem que colocar a minha aliança, sabe? Como casamento? Os noivos trocam alianças... – sua voz sumiu no silêncio da noite.

Bella levantou a cabeça encarando a caixa que ainda continha a outra aliança prata. Suspirou levemente, curvando-se para pegá-la. Sentiu pequenos choques em sua pele em contato com a de Edward. Era sempre assim. _Como ele não notava? Deus!_

Reprimindo a vontade de sair correndo, pegou o outro anel colocando no dedo anular dele. Trocaram alianças como um casal de verdade. Infelizmente, ele não via desse modo.

O silencio ficou desconfortável, até que Bella resolveu falar.

- Edward, eu vou subir. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Boa noite. – disse tudo em um único fôlego, assustando-o.

- Está bem. Eu também já estou indo. – ele parecia... Decepcionado?

Despediu-se dos seus amigos que ainda estavam na festa, e foi pro quarto. Sentiu-se segura ao ouvir o barulhinho do trinco sendo fechado, passou a chave, tirando a roupa em seguida para tomar uma ducha e dormir.

Bom, ela conseguiu fazer tudo isso, menos dormir. A festa, pelo que podia ouvir, ainda rolava solta no andar de baixo. Rolou na cama por algumas horas, até que ouviu pequenas batidas na porta. Achou que era ilusão, coisa da sua cabeça. Quem iria bater uma hora dessas, sabendo que ela poderia estar dormindo?

Deu de ombros enfiando a cara no travesseiro novamente.

- Bella? – pensou está delirando. Agora ouvia seu nome ser chamado! – Bella, esta acordada? Abre a porta, é o Edward. – quando reconheceu a voz, esquecendo que achava que estava delirando, e correu para destrancar a porta, não sem antes da uma olhada no espelho. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

- Edward? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você estava dormindo? Desculpa se ti acordei.

- Não. Eu estava indo dormir agora. Mas o que você quer? – ele se aproximou, e pode sentir o cheiro de álcool que emanava dele. – Você bebeu?

- Bebi. Mas só um pouco, pra tomar coragem sabe? – riu um pouco.

- Tomar coragem pra quê?

- Pra isso. – para surpresa de Bella, Edward lhe agarrou a cintura, puxando pra seu corpo, e assaltando sua boca avidamente. A única coisa que veio na cabeça de Isabella quando se encontrou beijando Edward de maneira proibida para menores, foi: OMG!

Instintivamente, os braços de Isabella se levantaram e se enrolaram ao redor do pescoço dele. Edward abriu-lhe os lábios com a língua, o choque que Isabella recebeu ao sentir sua língua tocar a dele, deixou as pernas bambas. Edward riu no beijo.

Bella interrompeu o beijo para respirar. Com as testas coladas, permaneceram em silêncio até a respiração normalizar.

- Por que fez isso? – Bella perguntou.

- Você não gostou? – respondeu Edward assombrado. Tinha sido o melhor beijo da sua vida. Sua Bella em seus braços... Não tinha sensação melhor.

- Não é isso. Eu adorei, mas por que me beijou Edward. Vai ser mais difícil esquecer você com esse beijo. – falou chorosa.

- Não quero que me esqueça. – acariciou seus cabelos a levando para a cama. Sentou com ela em seu colo, e continuou: - Desculpe se demorei a falar. Às vezes sou meio lento, e tem que ter paciência comigo. Sempre te amei Bella. Desde quando nos conhecemos. Eu pensei que seria apenas paixão de criança, mas com o passar do tempo, amadureci e descobrir que te amo com todas as forças do meu ser. Quando você saiu da festa hoje, me sentir o pior ser humano da face da terra por ser covarde, e não ter me declarado quando te dei o anel. Senti-me horrível por ter lhe feito chorar. Mas... É ridículo falar isso, mas sou humano, idiota, e tudo o que quiser falar. – Bella ficou em silêncio, somente absorvendo a torrente de palavras de Edward. Queria falar que o amava também, mas não conseguia abrir a boca pra lhe dizer nada. – Bella? Olha se você quiser pensar no que falei, tudo bem. Eu... – antes que ele começasse a falar besteira, Bella o interrompeu.

- Shii, não fala nada, só me beija. – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, Bella revirou os olhos e lhe atacou a boca.

**FIM**

* * *

**Mais uma O/s curtinha. O que você achou? Comente.**


End file.
